staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Przyjaciele z podwórka - Na bezdrożach prerii, odc. 7 (Backyardigans // Riding the range, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Jedynkowe Przedszkole ; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Lilli czarodziejka - Lilly w Hollywood odc. 21 (Lilly in Hollywood); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 8 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 W-skersi - odc. 30; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 16/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Życie na cieplejszej planecie - odc. 2 Dokąd płyniemy?; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1279; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1667 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1810; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Zagadki tamtych lat - Co się stało z polskim Billem Gatesem?; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Młoda godzina - Eerie Indiana, czyli Dziwne Miasteczko - Odc. 2 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4323 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4538); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4324 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4539); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia; STEREO 17:35 Klan - odc. 1672 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1811; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1284; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 33; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Rodzina Rabatków I - Kosmiczne króliczki, odc. 31 (Stardust); film animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji - txt.str.777; felieton; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Tajemnice prawdy - Głosy (Voices (Power Thriller)) - txt.str.777 85'; thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2007); reż.:Don Terry; wyk.:Amy Acker, Bronwen Booth, Steve Cumyn, Sarah Nallen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:00 Sprawa dla reportera - txt.str.777; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Pryzmat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Koń trojański - cz. 2 (Trojan Horse ep. 2) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Charles Biname; wyk.:Greta Scacchi, Paul Gross, Tom Skerritt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Łossskot!; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Kino nocnych marków - Wojna (Vajna) 119'; dramat kraj prod.ROSJA (2002); reż.:Aleksiej Bałabanow; wyk.:Aleksiej Czadow, Ian Kelly, Ingeborga Dapkunaite, Sergiej Bodrow jr; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 216 Operacja; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - odc. 5/52 Trzy duchy i jedna zjawa (Casper ep. 3 Boos And A Babe); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Niezłomni - Sukces Katarzyny; cykl reportaży; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 419; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Święta wojna - Teatroman (311); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Flipper - odc. 30/44 Najlepsza na plaży (Flipper ep. Best of the Beach); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - "Drobny" problem (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Smaller Than Life); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Prywatne życie surykatek seria II - Wróg wewnętrzny - odc. 8 (Merkat Manor II odc. 8); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 118; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 14:05 MASH - odc. 164 (MASH (s. VII, 116 Dear sis)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1037 Heroiczna choroba; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - Złotopolscy - odc. 1038 Marzenie Angeliki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 20; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 25/74 W akcie desperacji (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Desperate Measures)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 20/LIX - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Polowanie z buszmenami - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 260 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Dr House - odc. 77 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. Ugly HOU - 407); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:35 Dr House - odc. 78 (House, M. D. s. 4, ep. You Don't Want to Know HOU - 408); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:25 Pitbull - odc. 21 - txt.str.777; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Sekta 3 (Skulls 3, the) 97'; horror kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:J.Miles Dale; wyk.:Clare Kramer, Bryce Johnson, Barry Bostwick; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:30 Czy świat oszalał? - Uzależnienie - Uzależnienie od środków psychotropowych: terapia poznawcza i behawioralna (Addiction - suplementary. Treating Stimulant Addiction: The CBT Approach); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Uzależnienie - Uzależnienie od opiatów. Na czym polega kuracja substytucyjna (Addiction - suplementary. Opiate Addiction: Understanding Replacement Therapy); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Katowice 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz i Pogoda 07.50 Historia zapisana w lasach 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08.45 Wokół nas 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:18 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Informator KZK GOP 17.00 CUD Zdrowia – magazyn medyczny 17.10 TV Katowice zaprasza 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:54 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Pogoda 18.30 Sport 18.45 Nasz reportaż 19.00 Uwaga weekend 19.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności 22.00 Sport 22.10 Pogoda 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:56 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:25 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Piąte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:54 dekalog... po Dekalogu - Szóste; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:28 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:14 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:32 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:47 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 02:52 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:55 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:08 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 03:19 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:41 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO 04:07 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:30 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:34 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:17 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora; magazyn; STEREO 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 164, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 7:55 Świat według Kiepskich - Nie bój żaby - odc. 73, Polska 2000 8:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Śmierć i Ferdynand - odc. 74, Polska 2000 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Pocztowy Don Juan - odc. 69, Polska 2001 9:50 Rodzina zastępcza - Kwestia dojrzałości - odc. 70, Polska 2001 10:20 Miodowe lata - odc. 38, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zaginiony testament - odc. 43, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1266, Polska 2009 12:00 Gra wstępna - teleturniej, Polska 2009 12:55 Wzór 2 - odc. 29, USA 2005 13:50 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 898, Polska 2009 14:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Browar z kominem - odc. 75, Polska 2000 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Casino de Renta 2000 - odc. 76, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Internetowa kryjówka - odc. 53, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 33, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 899, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1267, Polska 2009 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 3 - odc. 60, USA, Kanada 2006 21:00 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:05 Tylko miłość - odc. 63, Polska 2009 23:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 128, USA 1998 0:05 Z archiwum X - odc. 129, USA 1998 1:05 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:05 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 3:05 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 132, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Colin i Justin: skok na dom - odc. 8, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1124, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - SMS od żony 13:35 Detektywi - Ukochana niania 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 6, Niemcy 1996 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Mam 2 metry wzrostu i nie pokocham "skrzata"! 16:55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 133, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - W potrzasku - odc. 1/2, Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1125, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - W potrzasku - odc. 2-ost., Polska 2009 21:30 Wojna Harta - dramat wojenny, USA 2002 0:00 Agenci NCIS - odc. 9, USA 2006-2007 1:00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 1:25 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:45 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:05 Rozmowy w toku - Mam 2 metry wzrostu i nie pokocham "skrzata"! 4:00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (110) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.15 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn rekIamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (79) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (39) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (111) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.30 Dekoratornia - mag. wnętrzarski 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (15) - serial kom. 16.00 Zbuntowani (80) - serial 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie Igraj z aniołem (40) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Eureko, ja to wiem! - telet. 20.00 Speed - niebezpieczna szybkość - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 22.25 Kłamczuch - program rozrywkowy 23.25 Pewnego razu w Chinach 2 - film sensacyjny, Hongkong 1993 01.50 Mała czarna - talk show 02.50 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 03.40 Sztukateria - program kulturalny 04.05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Budzik - Przedszkolne sztuczki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Raj ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Skarby nieodkryte - (68); program edukacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Mini Szansa - Mietek Szcześniak; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Magazyn przechodnia - Okulary; magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 12 - Jak skakać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zaproszenie - W drodze do Raju; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Warto rozmawiać - Polacy - Żydzi, jak przezwyciężyć krzywdzące stereotypy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Raj ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Polska dobrze smakuje - Przyprawa nad przyprawami - sól Wielicka i Bocheńska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Budzik - Przedszkolne sztuczki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zacisze gwiazd - (52) Michał Chorosiński i Dominika Figurska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Dobranocka - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Klasyka dramatu - Skiz 66'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Monika Krzywkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Grzegorz Damięcki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Korostyszew - 400 lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Warto rozmawiać - Polacy - Żydzi, jak przezwyciężyć krzywdzące stereotypy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bolek i Lolek w Europie - W królestwie Posejdona; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1657; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Klasyka dramatu - Skiz 66'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Gustaw Holoubek; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Monika Krzywkowska, Leonard Pietraszak, Grzegorz Damięcki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Korostyszew - 400 lat; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:56 Polska z bocznej drogi - Powrót; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Warto rozmawiać - Polacy - Żydzi, jak przezwyciężyć krzywdzące stereotypy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Das Erste 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Rote Rosen (h) 09.55 Wetterschau 10.00 heute 10.03 60 x Deutschland - Die Jahresschau (h) 10.15 Brisant 10.30 Pulverdampf in Casa Grande 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Tagesschau 14.10 Rote Rosen 15.00 Tagesschau 15.10 Sturm der Liebe 16.00 Tagesschau 16.10 Eisbär, Affe & Co. 17.00 Tagesschau um fünf 17.15 Brisant 18.00 ARD vor acht 19.45 Wissen vor acht 19.50 Das Wetter im Ersten 19.52 Tor der Woche / des Monats 19.55 Börse im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Das unglaubliche Quiz der Tieren 21.45 Monitor 22.15 Tagesthemen 22.43 Das Wetter im Ersten 22.45 Satire Gipfel 23.30 Krömer - Die internationale Show 00.15 Nachtmagazin 00.35 60 x Deutschland - Die Jahresschau 00.50 Klinik unter Palmen: Thailand - Die Herausforderung 01.35 Tagesschau 01.40 Verhängnisvolle Entführung 03.10 Sturm der Liebe 04.00 Bilderbuch: Pfaffenwinkel (h) 04.45 Deutschlandbilder 04.55 Tagesschau 05.00 Monitor ZDF 05.30 Morgenmagazin 09.00 heute 09.05 Volle Kanne - Service täglich 10.30 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen (h) 11.15 girl friends - Freundschaft mit Herz 12.00 heute mittag 12.15 drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 heute - in Deutschland 14.15 Die Küchenschlacht 15.00 heute - Sport 15.15 Tierisch Kölsch 16.00 heute - in Europa 16.15 Alisa - Folge deinem Herzen 17.00 heute - Wetter 17.15 hallo deutschland 17.40 Leute heute 17.50 Ein Fall für zwei 19.00 heute 19.20 Wetter 19.25 Notruf Hafenkante 20.15 Der Bergdoktor 21.00 ZDF.reporter 21.45 heute-journal 22.12 Wetter 22.15 Maybrit Illner 23.15 Johannes B. Kerner 00.20 heute nacht 00.35 Ein Fall für zwei (h) 01.30 Notruf Hafenkante (h) 02.15 heute 02.20 Johannes B. Kerner (h) 03.25 heute 03.30 Maybrit Illner (h) 04.30 @rt of animation 04.50 Leute heute (h) 05.05 hallo deutschland (h) NDR 06.00 markt 06.45 mareTV 06.55 Sesamstraße 07.20 Rote Rosen 08.10 Sturm der Liebe 09.00 Nordmagazin 09.30 Hamburg Journal 10.00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10.30 buten un binnen Magazin 11.00 Sieben Gärten mittendrin 12.00 Zimmer frei in Mecklenburg-Vorpommern 12.15 In aller Freundschaft 13.00 Meine Täubchen sind die schnellsten 13.30 Brisant 14.00 NDR aktuell 14.15 Bilderbuch Deutschland: Ahrenshoop zwischen Fischland und Darß 15.00 NDR aktuell 15.15 Central Park - Das Herz Manhattans 16.00 NDR aktuell 16.10 Mein Nachmittag 17.10 Pinguin, Löwe & Co 18.00 Niedersachsen 18.00 18.15 Der Forellenvater 18.45 DAS! 19.30 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Durch die Wildnis Amerikas: 3.000 Kilometer zu Fuß 21.00 Unterwegs in Amerika: durch den Mittleren Westen nach Utah 21.45 Heimatgeschichten 22.30 extra 3 23.00 Fritz & Hermann 23.45 Funkhaus 00.15 Funkhaus 00.45 Menschen und Schlagzeilen 01.30 Zapp 02.00 Unterwegs in Amerika: Durch den Mittleren Westen nach Utah 02.45 Nordbilder 03.00 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren: 24.4.1989 03.15 Niedersachsen 19.30 das Magazin 03.45 Nordmagazin 04.15 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 04.45 Hamburg Journal 05.15 DAS!